Problem: Assume this first statement is true: My dad has to take me to school when I miss the bus. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If my dad takes me to school, then I must have missed the bus.
Answer: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the converse of the original statement. The converse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.